Nico in Battle
by Wingsman
Summary: Nico is forced to fight against Thalia and Percy in a 'Big Three' ceremonial fight. Will he spare them, or will he bring honor to Hades's name.
1. I Fight My 2 Cousins

Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Havoc, my Sword is awesome! But once, I battled Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. I nearly got killed trying to win. This is how I found Bianca's Battle Spirit and nearly killed Camp Half-Blood.


	2. I Begin To Win

Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Havoc, my Sword is awesome! But once, I battled Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. I nearly got killed trying to win. This is how I found Bianca's Battle Spirit and nearly killed Camp Half-Blood and Olympus.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the arena. Percy and Thalia walked in on the other side. Zeus stepped forward and called out the rules. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just wanted to fight. The next thing I knew, Thalia and Percy were making armies out of air and water, and Hades was yelling", Make something! Now!" I didn't have much time before they attacked. I clapped my hands and a wall of black stone appeared out of nowhere. Six dozen war skeletons came and marched.

They went for Percy first. He calmly blew water at them and they dissolved. He slashed at them with Riptide, his sword, but one of them grabbed it. He flew across the marble, and landed unconscious. I put my sword point to his throat. But I heard an awful screech behind me. Thalia, was leading airplane bombers, jets, lightning bolts, and an army of swordfighters at me and my skeletons. I'd deal with Percy later.


	3. I Win The Battle

Hi, my name is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Havoc, my Sword is awesome! But once, I battled Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. I nearly got killed trying to win. This is how I found Bianca's Battle Spirit and nearly killed Camp Half-Blood and Olympus.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the arena. Percy and Thalia walked in on the other side. Zeus stepped forward and called out the rules. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just wanted to fight. The next thing I knew, Thalia and Percy were making armies out of air and water, and Hades was yelling", Make something! Now!" I didn't have much time before they attacked. I clapped my hands and a wall of black stone appeared out of nowhere. Six dozen war skeletons came and marched.

They went for Percy first. He calmly blew water at them and they dissolved. He slashed at them with Riptide, his sword, but one of them grabbed it. He flew across the marble, and landed unconscious. I put my swordpoint to his throat. But I heard an awful screech behind me. Thalia, was leading airplane bombers, jets, lightning bolts, and an army of swordfighters at me and my skeletons. I'd deal with Percy later.

"You are so dead", Thalia taunted me. I leapt into the air as she crashed against my stone wall. I could hear both Percy and Thalia groaning as I raced over and began destroying their armies. Some of the gods yelled out at me:

Apollo: "Run fast, kid"

Athena: Sneak behind, shoot arrows!

Hera: Disarm them!

Ares: Get a weapon, and stab them!

Seriously, I just wanted them to be quiet so I could think. I then realized their weapons were scattered everywhere. I had an idea, but it could cost them their lives…

* * *

Percy and Thalia woke up with me and all 3 armies together, surrounding them while they were weaponless. Thalia surrendered on the spot, but not Percy. He fought and fought, but in the end, we were too much for him. He surrendered finally, after one of my companions threw his sword at the stone wall. Hades was given the laurels, and he ordered me to kill Thalia and Percy. I refused. I said I would take them hostage back to Camp Half-Blood and punish them.

Hours later, I was holding Percy and Thalia at the edge of Camp Half-Blood and the whole camp knew of my triumph. Some of the Aphrodite kids thought we looked messed up and they offered to clean us up. Typical of them. I each put them in their cabins and walked to the amphitheater. Chiron asked how I beat them. I pretty much told them the whole story, which was kind of hard to do, with the Aphrodite kids stuffing my face with lotion. Then the Apollo and Hermes cabins asked me if I could show them how I managed to beat Percy Jackson and Thalia.

Remember back in the prologue how I said I nearly destroyed Camp Half-Blood and Olympus? Well this is how it happened.

* * *

**More chapters, I promise. They will be long too. Please review!**


	4. I Torch Camp

Chapter 4

(Camp Half Blood)

The entire camp gathered around me as I told them of my triumph on Olympus.

One of the kids from the Apollo cabin asked me if I used a bow or my sword. I decided not to answer that question, feeling irritated at being interrupted, and I continued to continue to tell my story.

I looked around the group as I spoke and Percy's ocean blue eyes staring back at me. Next to him, Thalia was scrutinizing me as well. I wondered if they were just entranced by my story or whether they were looking at me with suspicion and wondering if I was going to take all the credit for the battle.

I was about to continue telling my story as I had the attention of everyone around me when the rustle of hurrying footsteps made me go silent.

Everyone joined me in looking around and we Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, running towards us with a scroll in her hand.

Gasping for breath as she approached us, she said, her hair mussed and flying around her after such her exertion of a moment ago, " Chiron wants you, Thalia, and Percy up at the big house. He has a quest to give you."

The three of us looked at each other and silently agreed that we would go. It did not even occur to any of us to refuse or question Chiron's request, which was no request at all.

The two of them rose from their seats and I made my way over to them and the three of us walked over to the Big House.

***

The three of us reached the Big House with Annabeth in tow and met up with Chiron was obviously waiting for us.

"I have a quest for you to take," he announced without any other introduction. "It will be dangerous and you will have to cross into your uncle's opposing territories." He was quick to add a warning to us.

"I do NOT want to go on a quest!" I suddenly snapped before anyone else could say another word.

Chiron glared at me as if stunned by my nerve to give him an outburst like that! Next to me, the others just stood silently.

I replied in the same tone, " I want to stay right here!"

I drew my sword, _Havoc,_ and stabbed it into the ground in stubbornness! The entire camp seemed to shake with my actions! With Hades power deeply embedded in me, my sudden rage put the whole camp on fire!

Flames shot up and around and suddenly seemed to be everywhere except for the seventeen cabins. Somehow, even in my fury, I realized that if I set fire to those cabins on Olympus, whoever was sitting on the throne there would be caught up in the flames.

The only God who would not be affected was Hephaestus, Lord of the Forges, because of blacksmith skills. Nothing I did here would touch him.

I now put fire in Zeus's cabin, the red and orange tongues of flames already starting to swallow it! There was thunder in the distance, meaning of course, that Zeus was on fire along with the rest of the Olympians!

The only person who stood a chance of bringing me down was Percy, the son of the Sea God and we both knew it.

As if reading my mind, he immediately struck me with water!

It had instant effect and caused me to lose concentration for a moment and a few of the flames died down.

A few campers took advantage of my lack of focus and some tried to shoot me with arrows (Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes' cabins). Thalia tried to strike me with a thunderbolt. Percy blew the entire creek onto my body and I flew back and slammed back hard into a wall!

The whole fire vanished in the instant my body impacted with the wall and I fell to the ground. I already knew that the whole Olympian council was mad because I could already hear the dark thunder in the distance telling me this very fact.

Chiron told me two facts that very evening; one was that I WAS going on the quest and two, all of Olympus was mad at me( both of which I was pretty sure of anyway).


	5. I Lead a Quest

1st writing fic and I'm trying very hard.

Chapter 5

(The Big House)

I stood staring amidst the debris I had just caused by my outburst as Chiron started to tell me about the quest he was giving to all of us. The acrid smell of the aftermath of the fire made its way into my nose by I remained outwardly unaffected. This was my mess and everyone knew it.

"Athena's Wisdom Crown has been stolen." Chiron announced to everyone.

Various reactions now filled the area as we all reacted to the news. Annabeth's face wore one of anger. Percy looked unaffected but I could tell by the lines of his face that he was at least curious. Thalia and I looked exactly the same; indifferent and still uninterested.

"Everyone in this room is required to go on the quest. Yes, even you, Mr. di Angelo," he said before I had a chance to reply. Go consult Rachel, the Oracle. Then prepare for your quest. You will leave tomorrow at noon. Good luck. Athena wishes it returned by the winter solstice, or she will put you in Tartarus. May the Gods be with you.

I can't believe they're making me go on this stupid quest to find Athena's wisdom crown. She's old enough to go find it herself. But yet, 1 hour later, I'm standing with Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's room. Rachel is the new Oracle at Delphi, speaker of Apollo's prophecies. She's where we get all of our info for quests. She took a look at my onyx colored eyes. She muttered,'' Oh, joy. Another dumb quest." I felt deep down, that she didn't want me here. Then my heart stopped beating. My blood suddenly froze. I hadn't ever seen Rachel speak a prophecy before. Everyone else had, so I was the only freaked out one. I swallowed nervously. ''What is my destiny", I asked. Rachel's eyes glowed green. She spoke in a raspy voice:

_A child of darkness and sea and sky, too_

_Shall join together to find three clues _

_One shall rise from the land of dead_

_Another shall be cursed to not another word said_

_Two gods and a goddess accompany four_

_The ghost king choosing to open the door _

_Air isn't an option for all but one_

_The clues start in the Titan's third son_

_An illegal demigod shall be born_

_On the eighth night, the land of corn_

Rachel suddenly returned to normal and wished us luck on our quest. She turned and left the room. We all knew what this meant: Our quest had begun.


	6. Author's note

As a fan of the Percy Jackson books, I found this website and thought of writing fic. I enjoy writing and although this is my first attempt at posting an ongoing story, I was enthusiastic to try.

I asked for feedback and so I know I must be ready accept the opinions. Although the reviews were somewhat negative for the most part, I kept trying. I feel that some of the comments were very harsh and I even think that maybe my fic is being commented on in the hopes that I will not continue writing it.

I am very new as I said to writing, but I had hoped to continue and get better with each post.

Although I am disappointed, I thank everyone for at least reading what I have written, and good or bad, thanks for your comments. There are a lot of great stories on this site, but mine isn't one of them and so I have decided not to continue.


End file.
